My revenge will come like a storm
by CiaraAfuckingA
Summary: In order to stay on the Island, Jason Brody must first kill all his friends. Although One survives. Oliver Carswell wakes up in a pile of his friends dead bodies and he swears vengeance. Just when the Rakyat thought the pirates are dead and gone, Oliver brings them back and will not stop until Brody is dead. Far cry 3


Betrayal and anger filled Oliver as he watched Jason slide his knife across Liza's neck. Oliver watched as the crimson liquid poured from her throat and her life drained away, leaving her limp body hanging from her bindings. Ollie felt a smaller frame shiver against him followed by a quiet whimper. Riley's fear practically crept onto Oliver's skin, adding to the emotional wreckage. "Very good Jason, now the rest and we can be together, forever. Just like you want Jason." Citra whispered into the brunettes ear as she wrapped her arms around Jason's torso. Oliver began to shake like Riley, although not from fear, from the pure anger that possessed him.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!" Oliver shouted as he thrashed against the rope that hung his hands above his head. Jason glared at Oliver before walking towards him, stopping only inches away from him.

"Don't look at me like that Ollie. I've found my place, here on this island! The only thing stopping me from being who I was born to be is you. However that can be altered easily." he stated threateningly as he traced Oliver's jaw with the tip of the blade. The blonde stared at Jason through the angry tears that clouded his vison.

"You'd kill your own brother for some tribal bitch you've known a couple weeks? Wow Jason, you're just as fucked up at Vaas!" Oliver spat. The words pushed Jason as the knife was now pressed against Ollie's throat. Oliver couldn't believe what was happening, he and Jason had been brother like since they were little. The Brody's were his only family and now about to be killed by someone he'd loved his whole life. It was too much to handle. "FUCKING DO IT! I FUCKING DARE YOU!" He screamed, his voice nearly breaking off to a small sob. Oliver could hear Daisy crying behind him, It broke his heart to hear such a pained cry. They were all about to be slaughtered for selfish reasons.

"Oliver, stop." Riley whispered, not wanting to push Jason in hope he would realise his stupid actions. Despite Riley's pleading Oliver refused. There was too much emotion surging through his veins to comprehend what he was doing. The pressure of the knife was removed from his neck but replaced by a sharp pain in his stomach. In shock Oliver looked down, only to see the knife wedged into his midriff. Oliver couldn't move, the pain too unbareable. Jason pulled the knife out roughly and allowed the bleeding to start. The blood gushed as it had done with Liza and Oliver felt himself weaken. His consiousness was slowly leaving him, with each blink it was harder to open his eyes again. "F-f-fuck you…."He managed to mumble before loosing all consiousness.

Cold. The only thing Oliver could feel was the cold. It was pressed against his skin. Oliver's eyes fluttered open, his face was pressed against a females stomach, the skin was ivory. It was so pale. Oliver went to turn around when the pain in his stomach stopped him and he let out a yelp. Biting down on his lip, using all the will power he could muster, Oliver rolled his body to face the other way. His eyes scrunched in pain but when he opened them he wished he never had. He could see the woman's face now, It was Daisy. He was lying on Daisy's corpse. Her throat was slit like Liza's and the blood stained her skin. Oliver's hand shot up to cover his mouth, trying to hold in the sob that threatened to burst out.

Around him were the other's. Liza, Keith and Riley. Little Riley who's face was contorted in fear, who's cheeks were stained by tears. He'd been slain by his big brother. Betrayed on the highest level. Oliver felt it, he knew how Riley felt as Jason put the knife to him. The worst thing was, Oliver survived to ponder on these feelings. 'How could Jason do that? How does he have the right to take a life? He shouldn't even deserve to have his.' Oliver thought to himself. As he laid there, crying over his friend's corpses, something snapped in him. Oliver didn't feel the pain from the betrayal. He felt empty and he craved just one small thing. Vengance.


End file.
